¡Quiero Mis Quinces! XD Al estilo Di Gi Charat
by ChaotixQueen
Summary: Dejiko esta x cumplir sus 15 y kiere celebrarlos a lo grande, pero no s da kuenta k alguien muy cercano a ella pretende arruinarle su fiesta XD! GXSM DXPE RXK! PXLOS MALOSSS! :p Un fic lleno d humor y lokura ! LEEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


¡**15 años al estilo Di GI Charat!**

**Disclamer: u.u Di Gi Charat Nyo no me pertenece…si lo fuera ya hubiese metido a Dejiko y Puchiko en mas locuras XD!**

**Dejiko: Nyo! Ya volvimos nyo!**

**Puchiko: es verdad ahora contaremos que nos paso ahora que tienes catorce y yo nueve…**

**Dejiko: ¡Fiesta Nyo!**

**Puchiko: ¬¬U**

**Capitulo 1: .-Preparativos para mis 15!-.**

Solo son las ocho de la mañana en el planeta Di Gi Charat, la princesa Chocolate (así en realidad s llama Dejiko vamos a decirle así para evitar confusiones) ronca en su cama lo que es normal.

Ha pasado cuatro años desde que ella, Puchiko, Gema y los demás regresaron a Di Gi Charat. Dejiko ya tiene catorce años y dentro de muy poco cumplirá quince años y los quiere celebrar como la princesa que es.

Dejiko ha cambiado mucho su apariencia, ahora es alta, su cabello es extremadamente largo con sus dos cascabeles a los lados, su vestido es diferente, tiene una falda y una camiseta de mezclilla con un gato al medio. Sus guantes y botas, los mismo.

Suena el despertador.

"¿Hummm….? ¿Pero que rayos??" dice levantando la cabeza levemente, se enfada "¡RAYOS VISUALES!" dice en contra del despertador, de sus ojos salen un par de rayos que destruyen al despertador y dejan una grieta en la pared.

"Eso te pasa por tratar de despertarme nyo…" dijo Dejiko volviendo a su mundo de los sueños.

Abajo…………

" creo que la princesa esta despierta " dijo la reina Charat levantándose de su asiento y bajando las escaleras.

"T.T y yo que ayer había tapado los agujeros de la pared…" chillo Gema "¡No es justo T.T!"

"No te preocupes! ¡Yo los tapo de nuevo!" dijo una sirvienta.

"¿Gema, por que no vas y la despiertas?" sugirió la reina en voz alta.

"¡NO NO NO Y NO!" rechazo Gema con indiferencia "Además, todavía tengo la quemadura de ayer y no me haré otra por que es malo para el cutis…"

"Gema…¬¬" insistió la reina…

"¡X3 De acuerdo ya voy!" dijo Gema sin mas resentimiento "Por que soy yo???!" murmuro subiendo para las escaleras.

A la Gema entrar por las escaleras se llevo una gran sorpresa: ¡Dejiko estaba levantada!

"¡VIVA UN DIA MENOSSSSSS NYO!" Gritaba eufórica.

"OLO! …Kien eres y que hiciste con Dejiko!" la acuso Gema al entrar al cuarto mientras Dejiko se vestía.

"¬¬ no seas idiota, soy yo boba Nyo…"

"¬¬U"

"Taratiraritita…" tarareaba Dejiko tomando los sobres de su peinadora mientras se ponía perfume (Du' Charat supongo...) "Nyo! Un día menos…hoy vamos a entregar las invitaciones Nyo!"

"¿O.o? ¿No las habías entregado anteayer?" pregunto Gema.

"¬¬ s que agregue mas invitados a mi fiesta Nyo!" respondió la chica.

"¿Cuántos invitaste?" insistía Gema "¿No te habrás excedido de los limites cierto?"

"No, para nada nyo!..."Dijo Dejiko haciéndose la loca.

"Dejiko ¬¬---"

"U Vamos que se hace tarde Nyo!!" dijo Dejiko tomando a Gema de las manos y arrastrándola por todo el suelo hacia la puerta.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJIKO ESPERA CUIDADO CON MIS QUEMADURAS!!! ¡¡¡AY!!!" chillo Gema cuando estas bajaban las escaleras.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Grito Dejiko.

La Reina entro con una de sus típicas entradas triunfales.

"XD ¡Dime mi pastelito!"

" voy a entregar las invitaciones a los invitados Nyo!" le dice Dejiko a su madre mientras arroja a Gema hacia la ventana.

" de acuerdo, ¿Por qué no llevas a Puchiko para que te acompañe querida?" sugirió la Reina.

" de acuerdo Nyo!" Dejiko subió las escaleras "¡Puchiko PUCHIKOO!"

"¬¬ no grites nyo, que aquí estoy nyo!" respondió esta ultima.

" Ahí que bueno Puchiko, ven, acompáñame a entregar la invitaciones de la fiesta Nyo!"

"-.- esta bien Nyo! Vamonos!"

"-O-¡! MAMA YA ME VOYYY!" Grito Dejiko saliendo hacia fuera del jardín.

"que te vaya bien amor!"

Se subieron en el Di Gi Platillo volador y despegaron enseguida, Dejiko no soporto mucho la emoción y abrió el compartimiento gritando hacia fuera:

"¡ESTAN TODO INVITADO A MI FIESTA NYO! O TRAIGAN BUENOS REGALOS NYO!!!" mientras una maquina comenzó a lanzar la invitaciones x todos lados.

La gente se alzaba unos encima de otros para alcanzar alguna invitación…-.-U

" este año voy a recibir bastante Nyo!!!!!!"

"Es cierto con tantas invitaciones que estar repartiendo…¬¬U no me extrañaría…" murmuro Gema.

**XD Dejiko kiere celebrar sus 15 a lo grande…¬¬ ya hay k buscar el vestido! No s pierdan el prox cap djen Reviews!**

**Dejikov-ChaotixQueen**


End file.
